In order for a firearm to have maximum utility and effectiveness, the firearm should be accessible and ready to fire when needed. However, in the interests of safety, it is not always desirable to keep a firearm ready to use at a moment's notice and within arm's reach. For example, firearms used for home defense typically must be kept in a secure location, such as a gun safe, away from small children, and/or secured with trigger locks, which typically must be used on unloaded guns. Keeping a firearm secured in such a manner is a large obstacle to being prepared for example in the event of a home invasion. Precious seconds are lost while the firearm is retrieved from the secure location, trigger locks are removed and the gun is loaded.
Moreover, there are times when firearms fall into the hands of one other than the owner. For example, it is not uncommon for firearms to be stolen and later used in connection with violent crimes. Another example is that during an altercation between law enforcement and criminals, the criminals may successfully take possession of the law enforcement personnel's firearm. In such instances it would be desirable for the firearm to be unusable to anyone but the owner.
Therefore there is a need for a firearm device that prevents the firearm from firing by anyone except an authorized user.